finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIII オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 27 janvier 2010. C'est le premier album de la licence principale où ne figure pas du tout Nobuo Uematsu. C'est Masashi Hamauzu (qui a travaillé précédemment sur Final Fantasy X et Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) qui compose la musique de cet épisode, accompagné par Junya Nakano, Mitsuto Suzuki, Ryo Yamazaki, Toshiyuki Ohmori, Toru Tabei, Kunihito Shiina, Yoshihisa Hirano, et Sin en arrangements. L'édition limitée est accompgné d'un disque contenant l'intégralité des 7 chapitres de l'épisode "Encounter", la première partie de Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Fabula Nova Dramatica Alpha. Pistes Disque 1 #'Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII' (FINAL FANTASY XIII プレリュード) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #: Jouée lors la cinématique d'introduction. #'FINAL FANTASY XIII -The Promise-' (FINAL FANTASY XIII ～誓い～) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Thème principal du jeu. Musique de l'écran-titre. #'The Thirteenth Day' (第13日) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée au début du jeu, la cinématique dans le train de la Purge. #'Defiers of Fate' (運命への反逆) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki, Ryo Yamazaki et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée lors l'attaque sur le train. #'Saber's Edge' (ブレイズエッジ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'The Hanging Edge' (封鎖区画ハングドエッジ) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Thème éponyme de la Cité suspendue. #'Those for the Purge' (パージされる者たち) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Jouée lors de l'introduction du NORA. #'The Warpath Home' (帰るための戦い) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation du "Prelude". Jouée lors de la mort de Nora Estheim. #'The Pulse fal'Cie' (下界のファルシ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du transport du fal'Cie de Pulse à la Cité suspendue. #'Face It Later' (逃げてもいいの) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors la scène entre Hope et Vanille, qui tente de le réconforter. #'Snow's Theme' (スノウのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'The Vestige' (異跡) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Chœur: Ayane Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme du Vestige de Pulse. #'Ragnarok' (ラグナロク) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Chant: Orchestre philharmonique de Varsovie #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita et Volker Ahlemeyer #:Thème éponyme du destructeur de Cocoon. Jouée lors de la transmission de la Tâche de l'équipe. #'In the Sky That Night' (あの日の空) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du feu d'artifice à Bodhum, pendant le 11ème Jour. #'Promised Eternity' (永遠の誓い) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée lors de la demande en mariage de Snow. #'Eternal Love (Short Version)' #:Arrangement: Sin #:Chant: Sayuri Sugawara #:Paroles: Sayuri Sugawara, Yukino Nakajima #:Jouée lors du flash-back du baiser entre Snow et Serah à Bodhum. #'Lake Bresha' (ビルジ湖) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme du lac cristallisé. #'The Pulse l'Cie' (下界のルシたち) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors des investigations de la PSICOM sur les survivants de la Purge. #'Eidolons' (召喚獣) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme des invocations. Thème de combat contre Shiva, Bahamut, Hécatonchire et le Cuirassé volant. Disque 2 #'Blinded By Light' (閃光) #:Arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #:Thème de combat principal. #'Glory's Fanfare' (栄光のファンファーレ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Battle Results' (バトルリザルト) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: Mina #:Thème de l'écran des résultats. #'A Brief Respite' (つかのまの安息) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de la scène dans les ruines du Lac Bresha. #'Cavalry Theme' (騎兵隊のテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de l'institution militaire. Jouée lors de l'introduction de Cid Raines. #'Escape' (脱出) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Jouée lors de la scène peu avant la fin du chapitre 3. #'Crash Landing' (撃墜) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Jouée lors de la scène à la fin du chapitre 3. #'Daddy's Got the Blues' (アフロブルース) #:Arrangement: Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Jouée durant le chapitre 4, lors de la scène entre Sazh et Vanille. #'The Vile Peaks' (遺棄領域ヴァイルピークス) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème éponyme de la montagne de décharges. #'Lightning's Theme' (ライトニングのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Thème du personnage éponyme. Variation de "Blinded by Light". #'Sazh's Theme' (サッズのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème du personnage éponyme #'March of the Dreadnoughts' (ドレッドノート大爆進！) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée quand Hope interagit avec un Cuirassé. #'The Gapra Whitewood' (ガプラ樹林) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Chœur: Ayane Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la forêt bio-technologique. #'Tension in the Air' (緊迫) #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème des plans inférieurs de la Forêt de Gapra, et de Vallis Media. #'Forever Fugitives' (果てなき疾走) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du flash-back du 12ème Jour. #'The Sunleth Waterscape' (サンレス水郷) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Paroles & chant: Frances Maya #:Thème éponyme de la forêt tropicale. #'Lost Hope' (見失った希望) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du flash-back de Sazh du 5ème Jour. #'To Hunt l'Cie' (ルシ狩り作戦) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors la cinématique de sauvetage à Palumpolum. #'No Way to Live' (希望なき闘争) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Snow effraie la population de Palumpolum. #'Sustained by Hate' (恩讐の果て) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée quand Hope essaie de tuer Snow. #'The Gran Pulse l'Cie' (グラン=パルスのルシ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du flash-back de Fang du 5ème Jour. #'Serah's Theme' (セラのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Paroles & chant: Frances Maya #:Thème du personnage éponyme. Version chantée de "The Promise". Disque 3 #'Can't Catch a Break' (父ちゃん奮闘だぁ!) #:Arrangement: Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème de combat face à Enki et Enlil. #'PSICOM' #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la brigade de sécurité. Jouée lors de l'introduction de Palumpolum. #'Hope's Theme' (ホープのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'This is your Home' (おまえの家はここだ) #:Arrangement: Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème de la résidence Estheim à Palumpolum. #'Atonement' (償い) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée après la tentative de meurtre de Hope. #'Vanille's Theme' (ヴァニラのテーマ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'The Final Stage' (刻限) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Snow enrage Hope. #'The Pompa Sancta' (ポンパ・サンクタ) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme du festival. #'Nautilus' (歓楽都市ノーチラス) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Thème éponyme de la cité des plaisirs. #'Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams' (コクーンdeチョコボ ～夢をみようよII～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #:Paroles & chant: Frances Maya #:Thème de la ferme aux chocobos à Nautilus. #'Feast of Betrayal' (偽りの饗宴) #:Arrangement: Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Version de combat du thème de Nautilus. #'Eidolons on Parade' (夢の終わり) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de la confrontation entre Vanille et Sazh, sur la vérité des événements aux Gorges d'Euride. #'Test of the l'Cie' (ルシの試練) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème de combat contre les fal'Cie Anima et Dahaka, les eidolons Brynhildr et Alexandre. #'All the World Against Us' (世界の敵) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Vanille et Sazh sont escortés par la PSICOM. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Primarch Dysley' (聖府代表ダイスリー) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Fighting Fate' (宿命への抗い) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Chant: Orchestre philharmonique de Varsovie #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita et Volker Ahlemeyer #:Thème de combat contre Barthandelus. #'Separate Paths' (ルシたちの想い) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée dans les scènes entre Lightning et Serah. #'Setting You Free' (継ぎゆく意志) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Jouée lors des discussions sur la Guerre de Transgression et du Grand architecte. #'Desperate Struggle' (死闘) #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème de combat contre Odin, Cid Raines. #'Mysteries Abound' (神秘) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée à l'arrivée dans la Cinquième arche. #'Will to Fight' (Choose to Fight) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Paroles: Frances Maya #:Thème de la Cinquième arche. Disque 4 #'Fang's Theme' (ファングのテーマ) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Terra Incognita' (異境大陸グラン=パルス) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de l'arrivée à Gran Pulse. #'The Archylte Steppe' (アルカキルティ大平原) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la plaine immense. #'Chocobos of Pulse' (パルスdeチョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème des chocobos pulsiens. #'The Yaschas Massif' (ヤシャス山) #:Arrangement: Toru Tabei #:Instrumentation: Kunihito Shiina #:Thème éponyme des Monts Yaschas. #'Memories of Happier Days' (優しい思い出) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Fang et Vanille sur le Palamecia, et durant le flash-back de Vanille du 9ème Jour. #'Sulyya Springs' (スーリヤ湖) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Paroles: Frances Maya #:Thème éponyme des chutes souterraines. #'Taejin's Tower' (テージンタワー) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la tour ancestrale. #'Dust to Dust' (色のない世界) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: Matsue Hamauzu #:Paroles: Frances Maya #:Thème du village abandonné. #'The Road Home' (帰郷) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand l'équipe voyage à bord du vaisseau pour retourner sur Cocoon. #'Start Your Engines' (カウントダウン) #:Arrangement: Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée lors de l'arrivée des l'Cie à Eden. #'Eden Under Siege' (動乱のエデン) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme lors du siège d'Eden #'The Cradle Will Fall' (終焉の揺籃) #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème du Berceau d'Orphan. #'Born Anew' (降誕) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Chant: Orchestre philharmonique de Varsovie #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita et Volker Ahlemeyer #:Thème de combat face à Orphan. #'Sinful Hope' (罪深き希望) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Fang se transforme en forme incomplète de Ragnarok #'Fabula Nova Crystallis' (ファブラ・ノヴァ・クリスタリス) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée quand Orphan torture Fang. #'FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-' (FINAL FANTASY XIII ～奇跡～) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée quand l'équipe redevient humaine. #'Focus' (使命) #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée avant la confrontation finale contre Orphan. #'Nascent Requiem' (生誕のレクイエム) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Thème du combat final contre Orphan. #'Determination' (決意) #:Arrangement: Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Orchestration: Kunihito Shiina et Toshiyuki Ōmori #:Jouée lors de la cristallisation de Cocoon par Ragnarok. #'Kimi ga Irukara (Long Version)' (君がいるから (Long Version)) #:Arrangement: Sin #:Chant: Sayuri Sugawara #:Paroles: Sayuri Sugawara et Yukino Nakajima #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy XIII. #'Ending Credits' (エンディングロール) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Yoshihisa Hirano #:Thème du générique de fin. Galerie Édition régulière Édition limitée Drama Détails supplémentaires *La plupart des morceaux sont des reprises arrangées de précédents travaux qu'Hamauzu avait effectué sur Unlimited Saga. *Dans les reprises de certaines de ces musiques dans Final Fantasy XIII-2 et Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII., on remarque que les chansons reprises sont en version originale, même dans les versions internationales de Final Fantasy XIII-2 et de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Le fait que ça ne soit pas les versions internationales dans cette dernière est inconnue. Lien externe *Site officiel en:Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIII